Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a means for stepping and repeating negatives or positives for photocomposing, and more particularly to a simple offset plate arranged to be mounted to a straight edge of a steel ruler or T-square to allow the stepping and repeating to any increment at any angle.
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are being encountered in providing suitable means for the step-and-repeat processing of negatives and positives during photocomposing, particularly in the making of color plates for varied colors. Accuracy in registering the negatives into position is all important.
The known photocomposing machines are quite large and expensive. Also, these machines are not suitable for small companies in the printing and reproduction field, since they are not only expensive but they are very often complicated to install and operate, and they are not reliable in the accuracy required for repeated placement of register pins on a line-up table.